


Застывший / Frozen

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Он и сам не верил в то, что сможет подняться.
Kudos: 1





	Застывший / Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Свободные вариации на тему пост-Xrd'a тех времен, когда сведения о концовке были крайне скудными.

_"You cannot escape so easily"_

Местами в воздухе ещё виднелись облачка охристой пыли, маслянистой пленкой ложившейся на предметы. Она была на несколько оттенков светлее той, которой с тихим смешком рассыпался в финале вставший на его сторону предатель-лис. Угли и полосы жирной копоти позволяли проследить за путем, которым следовал смертоносный последний танец с Рамлезаль. Воспоминания о боли, причиненной пришедшей из другого мира магией, на мимолетное мгновение вновь сделали жидкой застывшую в венах массу. Затем она опять затвердела, торопливо скрепляя зашевелившиеся предательские трещины — в изваянии, которым он теперь был.

Солу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы вновь увидеть в мельчайших деталях то, что находилось дальше. Он слишком хорошо знал, кто там лежит. Даже повернувшись спиной, он продолжал всё так же ясно видеть перед собой круг растрепанных светлых волос. Грязь и сажа их почти не тронули, и они до сих пор напоминали пятно от назойливого луча света.

Так не должно было произойти, но по жестокой иронии Сол с одинаковым успехом уничтожал и тех, кого любил, и тех, кого ненавидел. Тех, кому доверял, и тех, кто доверял ему.

В застывшем взгляде даже сейчас читался отказ поверить в случившееся. В усеянных ожогами раскинутых руках не было оружия: дурак не успел или не захотел понять, что они несут смерть — лапы чудовища, которое всегда жило внутри того, к кому он так зря был привязан.

Сол не собирался просить о снисхождении или смягчении кары за то, что он сделал, но расползавшийся на лоскутья рассудок желал на единый миг перестать это видеть. Выражение детского удивления на неподвижном лице, немой вопрос во взгляде. Бездыханное тело, обугленную дыру в обрывке белого с синим полотна... 

Стараясь получить хоть ничтожную долю секунды перерыва, Сол с силой прижал большие пальцы к векам и по вспышке боли понял, что оставил глаза открытыми. 

Подтёков крови в этот раз было меньше. Или память подводила, и так только казалось? Джастис умирала в луже собственной крови, а вокруг неё стелились неестественно рыжие волосы, обводившие тело в круг. Ария просто замерла и больше не шевелилась — это бившиеся, словно в агонии, сигнальные огни залили всё алым цветом, превращая комнату в место бойни.

Не скованные ни безумной реальностью, ни воспоминаниями, по куполу здания одна за другой бежали трещины, попеременно разделяясь на ветви и сливаясь воедино, как дорожки дождя. Под сухой треск открывались новые бреши, словно градом, проливались струйками песка и щебенки.

Сол смутно представлял, что тому, кто хочет жить, нужно вставать и убираться подальше, пока это место не затопил обвал.

Он знал — только и сам не верил в то, что сможет подняться. 

— Сол! — голос Кая звучал так ясно, как будто он стоял совсем рядом. В нём слышалась тревога, но проскальзывала и радость, словно Кай спешил что-то сообщить. 

Чему он радовался, глупец?.. 

Это должно было стать победой. Последним актом истории, после которого герои могут сложить опостылевшее за два века оружие, забыть свои роли и получить счастливый финал, полное надежд грядущее — или хотя бы покой. Но прошлое сумело нанести последний удар, и проклятому клейму Виновного Гиара удалось ослепляюще вспыхнуть напоследок и выжечь. Всё.

— Сол?.. — голос звучал так же раздражающе ясно, и Сол почти видел, как Кай, прерывисто дыша, оглядывается по сторонам. Регенерация не позволила бы избавиться от реальности, даже если бы Сол пошел на то, чтобы выдавить себе глаза и барабанные перепонки.

— Вы здесь?.. 

Шум торопливых шагов. 

— Вы...?

Расширившиеся глаза. Сол не мог этого видеть, но что-то, засевшее у него в голове, улавливало каждый звук и с жестокой дотошностью выписывало картину до последней детали.

Схлынувшая с лица краска.

— Вы... — полузадушенный вдох. — Чт...!

Оборвавшийся звук дыхания. 

Каменная крошка захрустела. На периферии зрения Сола белой вспышкой мелькнул плащ. 

— Нет! 

Глухой удар от падения на колени.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет... — рекой полились бестолковые слова. — Я... так не может...

Ещё не вполне понимая, Кай тоже просил, чтобы это оказалось неправдой, чтобы у него не отнимали то, чем он дорожил, на что успел начать надеяться. 

— Я... допустил... как... тако...е мог...ло про...изойти? — глотая слоги, не обращаясь ни к кому, спросил Кай, но это было данью потрясению — он ещё не искал ответа. Он замотал головой в бесполезной попытке отрицания. Если бы Сол захотел, то мог бы сказать: теперь им двоим предстояло неизбежно, раз за разом видеть одно и то же. Плывущее перед глазами мёртвое лицо ребенка.

— Син, я же... — лицо Кая не было окровавленным, и это неубедительно отличало его от трупа. — Я... Что я теперь скажу Диззи?..

Шорох был едва различим. Сол не мог знать, что Кай протянул руку. Но он видел. Похоже, это было новым даром проклятой крови гиар, полученным за сумасшедшую цену. Кай протянул руку, чтобы оправить мёртвому волосы, посмотрел немного внимательнее и вновь подавился вдохом.

Понял, сквозь пелену тупого оцепенения подумал Сол. Дальше было то, чего он ожидал.

Суматошное, как у мчащегося с высочайшей горы, дыхание Кая, грозившее перегрузкой сердца, стало зловеще ровным. Неподвижно глядя перед собой, Сол всё равно видел его застывшую гримасу боли — больше похожую на грубо высеченный на куске льда рельеф, чем на человеческое лицо — прожилки-вены и раздувающиеся ноздри. Это могло быть простым отголоском картины, возникшей у Сола в голове, когда к нему зачем-то вернулся контроль, и он понял, что произошло. В реальности он никогда не видел Кая таким. 

Точно так же, как никогда не убивал детей.

Доносившиеся до ушей звуки наводили на мысль о шатких шагах пьяного. Они приближались — медленно, казалось, даже не стараясь опередить хруст готового распасться на куски здания.

Виновный Гиар подумал о том, может ли факт скорого обвала быть кому-то так же безразличен, как ему. Потом усеянное неровными пятнами краски лицо возникло прямо перед ним.

— Это были не они, — звеняще-высоким голосом сказал Кай. — Это сделал ты, не так ли?

Пока он держал себя в руках, но в слишком блестевших глазах читались боль и только одно слово. 

"Предатель"

Вид пылавшего горем и гневом лица вызывал противный зуд в горле. Казалось, этим эмоциям было под силу нагреть воздух, обжечь кожу, но воцарившийся внутри камень был им не по зубам. Зрение Сола помутилось, и лицо на секунду расплылось, на йоту ослабив невидимые тиски, мёртвой хваткой сдавившие его мозг. Сол напрасно попытался вдохнуть немного воздуха в окостеневшие легкие. Меньше, чем через миг, пятно превратилось в лицо Сина.

— Так вышло, — глухо сказал Сол, и человека перед ним пробила дрожь.

— У тебя хватает совести называть это "вышло"?! — пронзительный крик отразился от стен. Купол ответил ливнем песка. — Да ты своими руками убил его!

В не окаменевших барабанных перепонках зазвенело, но это не заглушило мысли, которая тяжелым каменным жерновом ворочалась у Сола в голове. Зачем ему опять сообщают то, что он лучше всех знает?

— Имей смелость ответить за свои поступки! — в бессильном негодовании истошно закричало эхо, но Сол продолжал молчать — потому что не отрицал вину, но не мог предложить чего-то, что он был бы способен отдать взамен. Он не мог ненавидеть собственную сущность ещё сильнее. Он лишился даже желания продолжать существование.

Какофония звуков исчезла, и в картину, полную разрушения и перекошенных лиц, вмешался сильный яркий оттенок. Сол с толикой удивления отыскал взглядом его источник. Тот оказался недалеко: у его шеи сиял чистый блеск клинка.

— Поднимайся, — велел Кай, и в нём говорила только холодная ярость. — Или я убью тебя прямо здесь. 

Насколько его устраивало это "или", спросил себя Сол, продолжая смотреть на гипнотизирующий блеск, на который казалось так несложно заглядеться и забыться.

— Поднимайся и сразись со мной как мужчина с мужчиной! — борясь с собственным голосом, продолжал от кого-то требовать Кай. — Я сказал "поднимайся"! — металл блеснул совсем близко, его свет дрогнул. — Ты меня слышишь?! Сол!!..

В вернувшейся пустоте, походившей на паузу после того, как со звоном лопнула последняя струна, вновь плыли застывшие лица и слышалось сдавленное дыхание. Лезвие опустилось вниз и вовсе исчезло из виду.

— Передумал? — не глядя, спросил Сол. Того, что он видел, было намного больше, чем достаточно.

— Это... будет слишком просто, — тот Кай, которого он видел, кривил губы так, что казалось, что ему больно говорить. — Я не буду брать на себя твой грех. Ты не избавишься от этого так просто, Сол. Небеса не...

Кай с невнятным звуком закрыл лицо ладонью и рывком отвернулся. Вскоре шорох шагов сказал, что Виновный Гиар остался один.

Тяжелые тиски не дали бы ему оглянуться, даже если бы он захотел. Сол прислушался к треску здания, но тот умолк, и заблудившееся эхо, исказив, повторило не дававшие подняться слова.

"Ты никогда от этого не избавишься"


End file.
